


Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day Merlock OTP Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Merlock, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pulled John into his body tighter, nose pressed to where gills <i>should be.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, just my editing and mistakes C:

John couldn't remember how long they had been there, laying together on the shoreline. 

They'd moved up the shore several times to escape the encroaching tide, Sherlock just bodily dragging John up the sand when the sea started to roll in too close to the human's face. John drowning was always a present fear in Sherlock, his body fragile and ill-equipped to handle any terrain that wasn't solid earth. 

He'd drag John up and away from the threat of the sea then wrap himself back around his lover. Kisses were placed where gills _should_ be, Sherlock wishing more than anything that John would just _hurry up_ and _evolve._

John's skin turned golden the longer he spent in the sun, his hair lightening into sunlight. 

He was a complete contrast to Sherlock's dark hair and light skin.

His own skin was pale and mildly translucent, pinker in places that held vital organs. John would trace the major veins he could see through the mer's skin for hours. Treating them with reverence, as if they carried the most important thing in the world. Sherlock could empathise. He treated John's transport the same way. Without John's transport there would be no John. And without John…

Sherlock pulled John into his body tighter, nose pressed to where gills _should be._

"What time is it?" John's voice was a little gravelly from all the sleep he had had over the past two days. He thought that there should be something said about sleeping so much when he was finally reunited with his partner, but couldn't be arsed about forming an opinion on the matter. He'd gotten a week off work from St. Barts and flown all the way to the tropics specifically so he fall asleep with half his body in warm seawater, the other half on even warmer sand, his lover at his side.

"Unimportant." Sherlock moved his body heavily over John until he was facing his human. John moved sluggishly to press sleepy kisses to whatever of Sherlock was in front of him. Taking either side of John's jaw in his hands Sherlock pressed harsh kisses everywhere he could, tips of his fingers brushing over where _gills should be._

John was suddenly very thankful that he had thought ahead to rent out a beach-side house with it's own private beach as the mer pulled his board shorts down and off with impatient tugs. Sherlock was a sneaky bastard and somewhere in the world he had somebody who also knew about him, and Sherlock was selling that somebody treasures from the deep, putting the money he made into John's account. John had wanted to give the money back to whoever was sending it to him at first, having moral issues with money just appearing in his bank account form the selling of treasures that didn't belong to him. Sherlock had persuaded him rather convincingly that he should enjoy the extra income and treat himself a bit every now and then, and if those sunken treasures belonged to anybody it was the mer who lived with them and made sure they stayed protected on the oceans floor.

Once the offending garment was off, with nothing between himself and his human but the musgravite that hung from a chain around John's neck, Sherlock pulled John securely to him, rearranging the man's limbs to what suited him best. John huffed a laugh at Sherlock's neediness, it had been a while between their last visit and this one, letting the mer have his way just this once.

Sherlock shifted his tail up into a foetal position, bending John's legs at the knee then placing the human's bent legs over his hip. John shuddered at the feeling of Sherlock's scales against his bare skin. Miming the position of Sherlock's hands, John took the mer's jaw in his palms, fingertips stroking over sensitive gills.

With a choked noise Sherlock moved his hands, digging his fingers into John's shoulder blades and pulling the human as close to his body as he could without hurting the frailty that was John Hamish Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then please **KUDOS** and if you _really_ liked it then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Day two of the 30 Day Fanfic OTP Challenge. Tomorrows challenge is: **Gaming/watching a movie**..... That's not going to be easy, lmao.
> 
> I had heaps of fun writing these cuddles, and am so far loving writing little merlock fics everyday. Don't forget to check out my tumblr for updates and some merlock pics I've drawn and lots of other stuff!! glow-dark-art.tumblr.com


End file.
